Resident Evil 6 : What it should have been
by Saber Macro
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy is a mafia crime lord badass motherfucker with Ashley Pendragon Bu Graham as his badass heterosexual life partner. Shirley/Sherry/Cherry/Whatever Birkin kicks ass and is a Tekkaman. Jack/Jake/Jecht/Whatever is a Gundam and Chris Redfield is overshadowed by Claire Redfield. Ada Wong shows her boobs to the viewers. The End.


Leon Scott Kennedy walks into the armory room inside the Police Department. Helena walks behind her and questioned what his motives are for taking her into this death trap. As they went deeper inside the basement, Helena felt that he have seen anything known as weapons now. Machine Gun, Revolvers, Rocket Launchers, Railguns, Chainsaw Katana Launchers. Soul Blasters... and that's just the tip of the iceberg.

Helena could feel her nipples hardening as Leon went inside a room with the name "Leon S. Kennedy" written in black marker. The door was made out of titanium and is hardened with many bolts and screws. With a kick, the door is sent flying and revealing everything she needs to know about life.

Leon walked inside the room and went straight for the wardrobe on the corner of the room. As he opens it, he took out what seems to be a set of suit and a hat.

Helena wondered what it is, but her thought process was halted when Leon pulls down his pants and show her his mighty abs and muscular structures. Making her even more wet than ever before she squirts a little. When Leon dons the black mafia suit and puts on his hat, Helena cums and was numb all over.

"Fuck it." She said as she strips from her clothes and pulled out her wig and tears off her face. From there Helena shines brightly and from the inside of her, comes out Ashley Graham in her knight outfit. Excalibur is on her back and she is mounting red horse with white mane.

Leon smiles as Ashley equipped Leon with his Chicago Typewriter and lits him a cigar.

"Sorry Leon. I was busy playing as Shizuka Minamoto at the time." Ashley said. "Now, let's ride on my horse and fly to Hong Kong!"

Leon smirks.

"Let's go."

**What Resident Evil 6 Should've Been.**

**Written Time: 30 Minutes + 12 Minutes of Shit Break.**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil 6 sucks. Capcom sucks. Good thing this fic doesn't suck. I took no profit from this. Getting a lawsuit would be sucky. This fic does not in any way bashing the game. It's just a writing of what will make Resident Evil 6 better. Like, a thousand times better.**

Jack was not Jack and Shirley Birkin kicks ass. Ustenajghteremodingersomething was kicked by the transformed Jack as Kamen Rider Jack-X. Jack-X then transforms back into Jack and Shirley Birkin kicks an incoming helicopter into the exosphere. Shirley Birkin loves to kick everything, but still, the bitch slap she got from Ustenajghmodingeringering is still painful as all hell. Like being hit by the back of the spoon.

Jack-X entered Bijuu mode, and he became a gundam. A mix between Exia Gundam and Harute Gundam that is colored black and red. In-front of Jack-X Gundam is a giant Ustenmojidengertartar the size of mount olympus. Jack-X smirked and looked at Shirley Birkin who is dissinfecting the wounds of many chinese persons from the blue fog of vagueness.

"You ready Shirley!?"

Shirley nods.

"SET! TEKKER!"

In that instant, Shirley's entire body flashes in white as it sparkles. Her hair radiating rainbows while clothes starts to materialize all over her body. As it follows the outline of her body, Shirley Birkin moans as it reached her nipples and caressed her buttcheeks. After that, Shirley Birkin cums and she explodes. From that explosion, comes a scantily-clad Shirley Birkin. Wearing heels equipped with three handguns each and where her clitoris and nipples are, now there are pink-colored lightsabers the size of a monument. The lightsabers then transforms into a drill into her right hand and she shouts:

"TEKKAMAN DRILL!"

Tekkaman Drill smirks where Jack-X Gundam smirks even more.

"Let's combine! Tekkaman Drill!"

"Yes!" Shouted the Tekkaman Drill as she looked at Jack-X Gundam with delight. As she jumped into the crotch of the Jack-X Gundam, she inserted the pulsating vibrator beam laser blade the size of a continent cleaving blade into her vagina and the Jack-X Gundam became her armor, she gained a hard and raging black and white-colored cock the size of thre hundred Orbital Elevators. As she swung her colossal dick with centrifugal force, she cuts the Ustenaght... hey, I can say Ustenaght now! Holy shit!

...Oh yeah, Shirley Birkin uses her dick the size of a galaxy to cut Ustenaght or something.

And all of China explodes and Jack-X Gundam Zero Magnus Birkin Custom Drill Tekkaman rides the motorcycle into the sunset. The motorcycle is its own colossal dick. Go figure.

Chris Redfield story sounds homo-erotic.

Pierre died after a slip on the stairs and Claire Redfield substituted him.

The fanbase cheered and stuff the game implodes from the horniness of all of them and the awesomeness of all of it. Claire Redfield headshot a zombie and Uranus explodes from its awesomeness. It's so awesome, it was written as a prophecy, where CAPCOM employees jumped off of a building and survived and became a cyborg and then he was Captain Commando.

Ada Wong shows her boobs.

The End.

**Who the fuck is the villain again?**

**Fuck I don't know. It's Wesker, right?**

**...It's not!?**

**(Incomprehensible Screams)**


End file.
